


Ясная гора

by JanetDi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crusades, M/M, Monks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: В самом сердце Царства Польского стоит монастырь Ясная гора, в котором смиренные братья помогают страждущим и охраняют свои святыни. Каждый найдет здесь то, что ищет, ибо сказано в Писании: «Ищите и обрящете».
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Łukasz Piszczek, Mario Götze/Jürgen Klopp, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus





	Ясная гора

**Author's Note:**

> XV век со всеми вытекающими, оскорбление чувств верующих.  
> Автор не претендует на историческую достоверность, и уж тем более автор не хотел никого оскорбить, автор пишет исключительно ради развлечения.

Дождь бушевал снаружи, ветер от приоткрытого окна заставлял пламя факелов и свечей метаться, будто в испуге, что добавляло в проповедь отца-настоятеля какого-то зловещего оттенка. Роберт обеспокоенно смотрел на брата Мирослава, которого занимали дела не горние, а мирские: как бы не прохудилась черепица, а вода не намочила солому, которой братья проложили щели между балками, как бы не пошла гниль. Только-только высушили, прокалили стены жаркими углями, благо почти седьмицу стояло ровное сухое тепло, как снова. Сырой, плесневелый воздух не помогает братьям думать о Господе и молиться о спасении для человечества, братья живые, братья не смиренные, братья не кроткие, им бы всем воевать с Тевтонами или, может, с неверными там, на юге, где песок такой белый, что при взгляде на него режет глаза...  
— Amen!  
Роберт вздрогнул, как от удара хлыстом. Он отвык от высокой латыни за годы пребывания здесь: отец-настоятель придерживался довольно свободных нравов, и позволял своим подопечным некоторые вольности, вроде возможности сохранить родной язык, отчего Роберт говорил теперь не только по-польски, но знал и множество немецких диалектов, понимал литовский, венгерский, конечно же, и бегло мог изъясниться на англо-саксонском наречии. Латынь же была не в чести: только Священное Писание, не более необходимого, и почему сейчас, стоя перед реликвией, отец Юрген говорил с ними на языке Святого Престола — было непонятным. Словно он ждал чего-то плохого, темного и хотел защитить их, во что бы то ни стало. Роберт склонил голову, машинально оглаживая пальцами бусины старых четок. Он не боялся никогда, а сейчас, вот, странное чувство, как перед ударом, но многим глубже, терзало его не хуже привычных демонов.  
— Amen! — с некоторой заминкой отозвались братья, и не успело эхо их голосов стихнуть в глубине хоров, как двустворчатые двери с треском распахнулись.  
Роберт обернулся, а пламя наоборот рванулось языками к алтарю, словно тоже хотело просить защиты.  
На пороге, под полустертой фреской Страшного Суда застыли две фигуры. У Роберта кольнуло под сердцем.  
— Вы ищете кров и ночлег, братья? — спокойный голос отца Юргена вернул Роберта к реальности. Если это гуситы, придется туго, а значит, нужно быть наготове и ударить первым. Если что — Бог простит. Как всегда.  
Одна из фигур, не ведая нечестивых мыслей Роберта, пришла в движение. Тяжело чеканя шаг, незнакомец подошел почти вплотную к грубо-стесанной алтарной преграде, осенил себя крестным знамением и откинул капюшон: узкое лицо, темные глаза, отливающие красным итальянским золотом волосы, щетина, которая бывает после многодневного перехода, и странная, нечеловеческая какая-то серьезность.  
— Я пришел по поручению церковного трибунала, — очень тихо сказал этот смертельно уставший человек, и ветер разнес его слова всем в церкви. — Меня зовут брат Хабьер. Мир вам, братья.  
Роберт заметил, как сжался перед ударом кулак брата Лукаша, и покачал головой, призывая подождать решения настоятеля.  
— Добро пожаловать на Ясную гору, брат, — медленно ответил отец Юрген, и что-то в его голосе подсказало Роберту, что настоятель одну из своих битв только что проиграл. Вторая фигура отмерла тоже, чтобы закрыть дверь, отсекая ураган. Роберт пригляделся — парень, совсем мальчишка, послушник еще, наверняка, с севера, из одного из тех немецких княжеств, которые раньше были одной огромной империей. Мальчишка почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд и свел лопатки, явственно видные сейчас из-за мокрой насквозь рясы.  
И вот теперь Роберту стало страшно.

— Брат Роберт, позаботься о лошадях наших гостей, пожалуйста, — попросил настоятель мягко, шестым чувством угадывая, что с Робертом что-то не так. Сердобольный Якуб стянул с плеч шерстяное полотнище и протянул Роберту — все равно ведь идешь, передай — и Роберт постарался унять нежданную слабость. Он не знал, откуда она пришла, не знал как быть ему теперь, не знал причины: то ли буря снаружи зеркально отразилось бурей внутри, то ли тревожное чувство, вызванное нежданным визитом инквизитора, заставляло нервничать больше обычного. Роберт не знал. Он отдал пареньку полотнище, которое тот принял со смиренной благодарностью и каким-то невнятным бормотанием, но Роберт постарался не вслушиваться, чтобы еще больше не упасть в пропасть. Накинув капюшон, он ловко приоткрыл дверь на секунду и нырнул в дождь.  
Холодная вода чуть остудила огонь внутри, и вернула способность рассуждать здраво. Роберт оглянулся. Возле ворот он увидел пару лошадей — одну оседланную, вторую пешую, сменную, и навьюченного ушастого ослика. Кобылицы всхрапывали, стригли ушами, нервно переступали тонкими ногами.  
«Породистые, — машинально отметил Роберт. — Иноходцы неверных».  
Он подошел, осторожно беря животных под уздцы, и приговаривая на давно забытом наречии «тише, тише». Получалось легче, естественнее, чем на латыни. Кобылы норовисто попытались вырваться, но Роберт держал крепко, а вел уверенно. Ослик флегматично шевелил ушами и без дополнительных условий шел следом.  
На конюшне, конечно, не спали.  
— Кого еще там принесло, — ворчливо донеслось из чистого угла, где горел фонарь и ни травинки не было на шесть дюймов вокруг. — Кто опять проповеди прогуливает?  
— Ты.  
Стивен осторожно поставил витиеватый росчерк и удовлетворенно откинулся назад. Он сидел на трехногом складном табурете — очередное мирское излишество в его жизни, и переписывал книгу. Почему он не делал этого в скриптории, что за книга, за какие такие заслуги Стивену — последователю проклятого в Риме Джона Уитклифа, бродяге и безбожнику — было позволено жить в монастыре, Роберт не знал, но предпочитал, как и остальные братья, не задавать вопросов. Он давно уже уяснил, что многие знания — многие печали.  
— Так кто приехал? — Стивен оставил чернила сохнуть на пергаменте, решив, наконец, заняться лошадьми. При его приближении кобылы затихли, и только опасливо косились темными глазами на Роберта.  
— Инквизитор.  
— Ммм... — конюший погладил оседланную кобылу по морде. — Знал я одного инквизитора...  
Кобыла нерешительно переступила на месте.  
— Еретиков приехал искать, — продолжил Стивен неожиданно весело. — Кто у нас самый большой еретик?  
— Ты, — мстительно отозвался Роберт, но под насмешливым взглядом англосакса сник.  
Странных людей при монастыре хватало. Самого Роберта, если разобраться, давно ждали дыба да костер. Послушник еще этот и гроза, и Стивен со своими подозрениями...  
— Так, — Стивен взял его за плечи и встряхнул. — Какой самый страшный грех?  
— Жадность?  
— Уныние! Если ты сдашься уже сейчас, Господь не сможет одарить тебя в будущем.  
— Или покарать, — возразил Роберт уже не так уверенно.  
— Это само собой, — Стивен подмигнул. — Но, раз уж наказание воспоследует, перед этим стоит как следует нагрешить. Вот, помню я с одним инквизитором...  
Роберт против воли засмеялся. Стивен умел забирать чужое горе, в нем была эта особая, счастливая святость, непостижимая в своей божественной сути.  
— Иди и греши, — наказал Стивен, когда Роберт, подхватив пожитки гостей, собрался возвращаться к келейному корпусу. — Или кайся. Только жить не забывай.  
Роберт подумал, что если бы инквизитор слышал их сейчас, весь монастырь бы сожгли, землю засыпали солью и двести лет никто не смел бы ступить сюда.  
Но гроза закончилось, ветер разносил облака, оставляя небо чистым, усыпанным мелкими светящимися точками, такими близкими, что можно было поднять руку и собрать в горсть десятки, если не сотни. Роберт улыбнулся и расправил плечи.  
Гореть — так гореть. Кажется, теперь он даже был рад демонам, которых разбудили нежданные гости.  
Потому что теперь Роберт снова стал собой. Наконец-то.

Строили монастырь около сотни лет назад, во время первых крестовых походов, по образу монастырей времен Карла Первого, вроде тех, что и сейчас можно видеть на границе Французского и Германских королевств. Строили на совесть, долго, трудно, с молитвами и покаяниями, но, как известно, служение Господу оставить нельзя, и что-то постоянно переделывалось.  
Так, например, недавно с Божьей помощью закончили строительство спального корпуса — невысокой двухэтажной галереи в форме подковы со внутренним двориком и резным орнаментом по навершиям колонн. Братья заняли кельи как придется — так, например, в правом крыле больше жили выходцы с германских и польских земель, а те, кто с юга, предпочитал центральную, изогнутую часть «подковы». Левое же крыло оставалось полупустым — там останавливались редкие паломники, там хранили не пригодившуюся утварь и скарб, и там предстояло жить нагрянувшим незваным гостям.  
Впрочем, Роберт отвел путникам пустующее крыло не только из-за его отдаленности, но и из практических соображений — там было суше всего, а людям, которые совершили ночной переход, нужно было тепло.  
Келью он выбрал на первом этаже, по меркам монастыря, большую, с двумя тюфяками, набитыми просушенной соломой, с двумя толстыми шерстяными одеялами и тонким льняными, желтыми от солнца, полотнищами. Каменный пол укрывали плотно пригнанные друг к другу доски и кое-где — собранные и высушенные еще в прошлом году ковры из гибкого болотного ивняка.  
Возле небольшого окна, затянутого мутным слюдяным стеклом, на столе и лавке Роберт оставил пожитки гостей, разогнул спину и улыбнулся. Этот стол он сколотил сам, обтесал его и зашкурил. Эту лавку Якуб покрыл искусной резьбой, а брат Томас и его юный ученик Андре в кузнице смастерили железный светильник. Свечи отливали местного воска, фитиль из волокон конопли вили тоже сами, и Господь должен быть доволен, потому как все в монастыре они делали восхваляя, а не каясь.  
Не в их характере было бы каяться.  
Роберт запалил лучину. Отблески света заплясали на потолочных балках и гранях сводов, отразилась от резного распятия на западной стенке. В келье сразу стало совсем хорошо — Господь улыбнулся Роберту в ответ.  
Стукнула створка двери.  
— Сюда, братья — спокойный голос отца Юргена добавил уверенности. — Мы надеемся, вам будет хорошо на Ясной горе.  
Инквизитор шагнул первым и сразу прошел к столу, пересчитывая седельные сумки. Его спутник остался стоять у входа, осенив себя крестным знамением. Он не был маленьким — ростом почти с Роберта, да и сейчас, вблизи, можно было понять, что он крепкий и здоровый, просто совсем юный. Его светлые волосы свечной свет делал желто-медовыми, а светлые глаза наоборот, затемнял, превращая в темные, как смола. Роберту поначалу показалось, что паренек кривит губы, но потом он понял, что тот просто улыбается чему-то внутри себя.  
— Братья хотят отдохнуть с дороги? — отец Юрген сделал Роберту знак. — Мы оставим вас до Утрени. Если нужны сухие рясы или горячая вода — только скажите, я пришлю кого-нибудь сейчас. Если нет, в назначенный час кто-то из братьев проводит вас до храма.  
— Я благодарю отца-настоятеля, — серьезно ответил инквизитор, и Роберт увидел, что этот человек говорит искренне. — Нам ничего не нужно более того, что вы так щедро нам предложили. Я и Марко будем ждать любого из братьев, и с благодарностью последуем за ним в назначенный час.  
Роберт коротко кивнул, по старой, еще военной, привычке и вышел, а вслед за ним вышел и отец Юрген. Мягко стукнул дверь. Роберт глянул Юргену в глаза, но не вымолвил ни слова — время слов еще не пришло. Юрген ободряюще тронул его за предплечье и медленно пошел к своей келье в центре подковы.  
А Роберт отправился искать Якуба.

Якуб обнаружился в собственной келье Роберта — от волнения мерил шагами небольшую комнатку, и пламя в светильнике следовало за ним. Лукаш стоял возле окна, смотрел в сторону леса, словно ожидая еще непрошенных гостей. На соломенной лежанке в углу комнаты уютно устроился Нури — как обычно, возле прялки, и шерсть под его пальцами споро превращалась в тонкую-тонкую нить. Возле ног Нури, тоже без сюрпризов, сидел на низком византийском табурете Илкай, и сматывал нити в идеальные клубки, размером с хорошие яблоки.  
— Ну? — Якуб остановился, спрятав сжавшиеся кулаки в широких рукавах рясы.  
— Два венецианских кинжала, венгерские ножи, сабля и кончар, как у тебя, — отозвался Роберт отрывисто. — К седлу приделан сверток, похож на палаш. Среди вещей какие-то благовония, мешочек соли, переписанная Библия, видно, со Святой земли. Одежда аккуратная, но не новая. Лошади ухоженные, но не для долгих переходов. Писем много, но печати церковного трибунала с собой нет.  
— Наш инквизитор давно в дороге, — кивнул Лукаш, разглядывая, как Стивен, расседлавший лошадей, ведет их к поилке. — И начал он свой путь, похоже, сильно западнее святого Рима. Что же ему здесь нужно?  
— Так много вопросов, — Нури улыбнулся, и его улыбка полумесяцем сверкнула в полумраке кельи. — Ваш Бог ведь учит «будь, что будет»?  
— Наш Бог учит «вольному — воля, спасенному — Рай», — Якуб спрятал руки за спиной. — И много чему еще, сколько раз ведь говорили — почитай святую книгу!  
Илкай спрятал смешок за кашлем.  
— В общем, все подземные ходы он и с третьего раза не найдет, — Роберт почесал переносицу. — Так что перемещаемся только в самые темные часы, и так, чтобы даже мышей в кладовой не потревожить. Остальных предупредить и про ножи, и про саблю, и про палаш. Скрыть все не получится, и если он со Святой земли, то может про нас знать. Тайники с оружием на вас, братья.  
Лукаш и Якуб одинаково посмотрели на него исподлобья, и едва-заметно кивнули, и соглашаясь, и одновременно оценивая верность решения.  
— Кем они были в миру? — спросил Илкай у Нури, осторожно складывая клубки в плетеную корзину и медленно поднимаясь с табурета. Тонкие его одежды из выбеленного льна на темной коже казались еще белее и еще прозрачнее.  
— Разведчиками, — вместо турка ответил Роберт. — И не надо про мир, того мира давно уже нет.

— Ах ты исчадье ада! — совершенно отчетливо ругались на кухне. — Ах ты иисусья тряпка!  
Отец Юрген глубоко вздохнул. Он обошел уже большую часть монастырских построек, видел почти всех обитателей Ясной горы, и теперь ему предстояло самое сложное: попросить Марио проявить благоразумие.  
— Вот тебе, вот тебе, вот тебе! — приговаривали за дверью в такт размеренным ударам.  
Юрген перекрестился и вошел.  
Марио ударял деревянной колотушкой по мясу. Он был только в простых холщовых штанах, ряса висела на крючке у двери. В кухне стояла невыносимая жара — печь дышала поистине потусторонним жаром.  
Марио отбивал на каменной плите мясо, присыпанное хмелем и еще какой-то душистой травой, которую он в больших количествах насушил прошлой осенью. Другой камень раскалился в печи докрасна, и Юрген представил, как сейчас тонкое-тонкое душистое мясо Марио осторожно положит на разогретый камень на доли секунды, как потом щипцами аккуратно перевернет полоски и оставит запекаться на один оборот песочных часов. Потом тонкие ломтики уложит на расстеленную холстину и унесет в погреб остывать, чтобы приняться за выпечку хлеба. А на обед, когда голодные братья придут с послушаний: кто с пастбища, кто с пасеки, кто с кузнецы, изнуренные дневной жарой и тяжким трудом, — их будет ждать теплый хлеб, душистое холодное мясо, легкое пиво и много-иного свежего сыра, который зреет сейчас в погребе.  
Марио поднял на Юргена взгляд, и глаза его засветились.  
— Ты здесь, — сказал он легко и радостно. — Завтрак уже готов, и отвар из шиповника как раз остынет, чтобы поспеть к концу Утрени.  
Юрген против воли ему улыбнулся.  
Марио не было на Бдении, он всегда просыпал эту часть молитвы, но вставал сразу после, словно толкал кто, чтобы приготовить завтрак как раз ко второй службе, и быть в первых рядах — приветствуя Господа и начало нового дня.  
— Пойдем сегодня на речку? Ты видел, какой туман по полям стелется? Все после дождя. Хочешь первую лепешку сегодня? Эй?  
Марио положил колотушку на стол, вытер руки о штаны и подошел к Юргену почти вплотную, заглядывая в глаза снизу вверх. — Эй? Что с тобой? Ты не хочешь лепешку? Ты заболел?  
Юрген покачал головой.  
— Нет, Марио. Я не заболел. К нам приехал инквизитор.  
— Точно не заболел? — Марио подозрительно прищурился. На всех инквизиторов ему было решительно плевать.  
— Точно.  
— Съешь лепешку! — потребовал Марио мрачно.  
Юрген покорно сунул небольшой румяный кругляш в рот. Лепешка была вкусной, воздушной и легкой. Марио с красными руками и бронзового цвета кожей все еще был обеспокоенным.  
Юрген понял, что ничего не может контролировать, но предпринял еще одну попытку.  
— Инквизитор, Марио. Я очень тебя прошу, при нем просто ничего не говори.  
— Ага, — Марио смотрел как Юрген жует, и совершенно явно не слушал. — Вот молоко с медом. И на речку сегодня пойдем. Вечером карпов запеку. В сметане. А ты до Утрени здесь посидишь, да?  
— Да, — Юрген устало опустился на лавку возле двери, и с тоской принялся смотреть, как Марио расправляется с мясом.

Между Бдением и Утреней братья обычно занимались приготовлениями к будущему дню — разбирали постели, открывали настежь окна, чтобы выгнать застоявшийся ночной воздух, мели со двора пыль, мусор и опавшие ветки и разгоняли застоявшуюся в жилах кровь, кто как привык.  
Роберт привык к упражнениям. Это утро не стало исключением, да и в его занятиях не было особенной крамолы, а если приспичит инквизитору придраться, то можно было отговориться специальным послушанием, которое наложил отец Юрген на своего нерадивого монаха, дабы смерить гордыню и плоть.  
Роберт уговаривал себя, но, в самом деле, ему просто требовалось занять себя чем-то на час с четвертью, чтобы не сидеть сложа руки.  
Он спустился ниже, миновал коровник и стойло со смирными темношкурыми овцами, и вышел к саду. Было тихо, как всегда в час между двумя ранними молитвами. Так тихо, что Роберт слышал, как упало на землю созревшее яблоко.  
Он повел плечами, стряхивая зябкую сырость, и решительно стянул рясу через голову, оставаясь в штанах. Холод тут же прилип к коже, у Роберта на затылке дыбом встали волосы, и он машинально провел ладонью, приглаживая вихры. Оглянулся, но никого не увидел — братья не ходили в сад так рано, да и неясно, кого сегодня назначит отец Юрген в послушание сюда, так что никого не стоило опасаться.  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул, выдохнул из груди все пустое и прикрыл глаза.  
Почти сразу же он начал двигаться.  
Стремительный и легкий, он тенью метался от яблони к яблони так, чтобы не потревожить низко висящие на ветках плоды. Он приседал и подныривал, стелился утренним туманом, почти не оставлял следов на влажных дорожках. Он чувствовал себя деревом, ветром, травой, он становится ими — незамеченный, незаметный.  
Разогрев мышцы и проветрив голову, Роберт принялся за вторую часть своих упражнений.  
Но для этого нужен был шест, и шест нашелся почти сразу же — видимо, Аркадиуш, вчера ответственный за стадо, оставил его здесь для следующего брата. Роберт улыбнулся, благодарный Аркадиушу, и тотчас же выкинул лишние мысли из головы.  
Существовали сейчас он и его воображаемые враги (все они, почему-то, лицами походили на приехавшего инквизитора).  
Учителя Роберта вбили в него, что главное — это контроль, и он усвоил урок. Контроль над телом, контроль над силой, контроль над каждой мышцей тела, благоразумие и твердость, и тогда можно стать оружием, что многим сильнее закаленной в огне стали. Но мышечные связки нужно нарабатывать, а инстинкты оттачивать, ни на секунду не забывая о контроле: кто ты, что ты, зачем ты все это делаешь.  
Роберт наносил удары по воображаемым противникам, размышляя об этом, и когда сзади хрустнула ветка, он, не раздумывая, продолжил свою битву.  
Приехавший юнец — Марко, вспомнил Роберт — успел подставить подобранную короткую палку, и дерево мягко ударилось о дерево. Роберт так изумился, что машинально нанес еще два удара, которые паренек тоже парировал, но на четвертом его ветка не выдержала силы и сломалась.  
— Иисусья тряпка! — знакомо выругался Марко, отбрасывая на землю обломки и отступая на два шага в сторону.  
Роберт, мокрый от пота, остановился вкопанной яблонькой и увидел в восхищенных глазах гостя-послушника занимающийся над лесом рассвет.

— Где ты научился так драться? — спросил Марко, и в его голосе пополам было уважения и радости, а Роберт увидел, что снова ошибся — никакой паренек не юный, ровесник самому Роберту, может быть младше на год, и все.  
Под рясой из темной шерсти — худой и жилистый, привыкший к многодневным физическим нагрузкам, только вот белокожий, потому и возраста не видно, словно высечен из мрамора из старых каменоломен святой земли, а-ле-бас-тро-вый. Зато удар поставлен — Роберт еле отбил, надо быть честным перед собой и Господом.  
Парень стоял напротив — глаза светлые, волосы почти прозрачные, губы тонкие. Роберт понял, что он мокрый от пота, полуголый, с дурацким шестом в руках, и почувствовал себя ужасно глупо.  
— А где ты научился так ругаться? — спросил он в ответ, только чтобы что-то спросить.  
— Да, был у меня друг, — беспечно ответил Марко. — Плавали вместе год почти, вот я у него и подхватил.  
— Друг... — Роберту разом поплохело.  
— Ну, — припечатали Марко. — Блаженный.  
Только один человек за всю жизнь Роберта так ругался, и только одного человека можно было окрестить «блаженным», хотя на деле Марио был, пожалуй, совсем дурак.  
И если новоприбывший паренек знает Марио, то плакала вся их конспирация, потому что шила в мешке не утаишь. Юрген, конечно, попытается вразумить этого олуха, но с невозможной задачей никому не справиться, а значит хоть одна тайна да выйдет за пределы братии. А где одна, там и остальные. Нужно было срочно посоветоваться с Якубом. Может, даже, самому пробраться на кухню и стукнуть Марио обухом по голове, но неизвестно еще, что хуже: Марио в сознании или Марио без...  
Марко смотрел на Роберта, не мигая. Он явно не понимал, почему невинное замечание о человеке из прошлого так повлияло на его собеседника, и, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но не успел — с колокольни зазвонили. У брата Мирослава всегда было особенное ощущение времени.  
— Час Утрени, — сказал Роберт, и голос его прозвучал глухо. — Пойдем.  
Марко кивнул и первым двинулся в сторону церкви. Роберт шел следом и услышал, как за его спиной на мягкую траву упало яблоко. Только Дьявол знает, было ли это каким-то знаком.

Перед Утреней ни с кем поговорить у Роберта не получилось, потому что поспели они с Марко, когда все уже собрались, и стоять пришлось в задних рядах. Роберт увидел инквизитора, стоящего в первых рядах, а рядом с ним смиренного Якуба. Марио видно не было, но Марио из-за его роста всегда терялся среди остальных, довольно рослых, монахов. Впрочем, ожидать, что он пропустит свою любимую службу, не приходилось.  
Андре запел первый псалом. Чистый, сильный голос вознесся к сводам церкви, и остальные подхватили напев. Как всегда, во славии Роберту слышался грозный раскат грома, топот тысячей ног, грохот пушек — слышите, войско божие идет — и душа его преисполнилась спокойствием. Это был тот вид религиозного экстаза, когда вера и единение наполняли особенной силой. Роберт был не один в своей битве. Рядом с ним были те, кто готов поддержать, подхватить и закончить начатое.  
Марко пел рядом — у него оказался хороший голос, чуть ли не лучше, чем у Андре — и вплетался в узор песнопения совершенно естественно, словно он пел с ними всегда. Это настораживало и ворожило, и Роберт с трудом вернул себя на грешную землю. Инквизитор в обители, послушник, который знает Марио, — слишком много угроз, чтобы расслабляться, а Господь простит. Господь всегда прощает, и все дела во славу Его.  
Служба кончилась, отец Юрген спокойно пожелал братии хорошего дня, и все потихоньку выстроились за благословением и поручениями на сегодня.  
Марко пока глазел по сторонам — главный храм был хоть и простым, но знаменитая Мадонна, по преданию написанная в Святом Городе евангелистом Лукой, притягивала взгляд — кротостью, потусторонним светом и благодатью, что окутывала человека, впервые видевшего святыню. Марко безотчетно начал проговаривать слова молитвы — Роберт видел, как шевелятся его губы, и снова, в который раз за утро, поблагодарил Бога за то, что Марио получил свое наставление одним из первых, и торопливо юркнул в боковую дверь. Роберт не сомневался, что Юрген с Марио, конечно, поговорил, но Марио редко слушал то, что ему говорили, и торопливость его скорее всего была связана с оставшемся в печи хлебом. В некоторых вопросах Марио был ближе к земле, чем остальные братья, и большая часть этих вопросов касалась еды.  
Очередь, меж тем, дошла и до них.  
— Брат Роберт, — Юрген говорил спокойно и размеренно. — Наш гость издалека хотел бы взглянуть на списки Евангелий, что есть в монастыре, а его спутника я поручаю твоим заботам. Прими сегодня стадо у брата Аркадиуша. Наш брат на кухне соберет вам еду на день. К девятому часу прошу тебя вернуться.  
— Конечно, отец, — поклонился Роберт, хотя внутри себя выл на одной ноте. С одной стороны, план настоятеля был прост и понятен: разлучить гостей друг с другом и постараться разузнать причину их приезда, но Юрген не знал подробностей о том, что Марко был знаком с Марио, а, значит, и не подозревал, что его благие намерения начинают выстилать дорогу к аду.  
Послушник смиренно наклонил голову и снова кривовато улыбнулся. Роберт, постепенно погружаясь в свое обычное смутное расположение духа, поминал про себя всех павших ангелов и думал — а можно ли скоренько завалить этого белобрысого и тихо прикопать под яблонькой, авось только тогда и пронесет.  
Господь, впрочем, расположил иначе.

— Постой здесь, — попросил Роберт своего нечаянного спутника, когда они вышли из храма. — Я схожу до кухонь, а потом вернусь за тобой, и отправимся к стойлам вместе.  
— Да что, ты один таскать снедь собрался? — паренек решительно не собирался оставаться в стороне. — Пойдем, я с тобой.  
Основная проблема Роберта заключалась в том, что он плохо ладил с людьми. Будь на его месте улыбчивый Лукаш или обстоятельный Якуб, да даже простодушный Аркадиуш, они могли хоть что-то придумать, чтобы задержать гостя или ненавязчиво заставить его передумать, а Роберт только сжал кулаки, стремительно направляясь к одноэтажной каменной постройке, где располагались кухни, погреба, кладовые и трапезная.  
Конечно, сделай он над собой усилие, все могло бы повернуться по-другому, но послушник этот почему-то абсолютно подавлял в Роберте рациональное. Привыкший не отступать, бороться за себя и Господа, Роберт который раз за день столкнувшись с непонятным, оробел окончательно и покорился — будь что будет.  
Возле тяжелой дубовой двери, окованной широкими пластинами, Роберт предпринял еще одну попытку.  
— Там жарко очень. Может?..  
— Да перестань ты, брат Роберт, — Марко сказал каноническое «брат» так легко, словно Роберт и впрямь был для него братом много лет. — Я, конечно, гость, но не больной, и работы никакой не боюсь! Что я, крынки с молоком не таскал…  
Тяжелая дверь распахнулась прямо у них перед носом, и довольный Марио уперся плетеной корзинкой, доверху наполненной душистыми яблоками, прямо в серую рясу Марко.  
— Етитская богомышь! — выругался Марио.  
— Иисусья тряпка! — вырвалось у Марко непроизвольно.  
Роберт скосил глаза на колокольню, осененную крестом. Божья помощь сейчас ему, действительно, была необходима. Более того, он совершенно не представлял, что делать. Действительно, не убивать же.  
— Марко?  
— Марио?  
— Роберт, это же Марко!  
— Роберт, это Марио!  
— В кухни, живо! — Роберт заметил, что вокруг них загустел воздух, и втолкнул обоих в пахнущую теплым хлебом темноту. — Юрген тебе говорил, что у нас инквизитор?  
— Ты инквизитор? — с живейшим интересом уточнил Марио.  
— Нет, — Марко ошалело потряс головой. — А что ты тут делаешь? Я думал, ты где-то в Германии. Твоя болезнь, ведь…  
— Ага, — Марио пошел дальше, туда, где уютно горела печь. Он уже забыл, что нес куда-то яблоки, что вообще собирался куда-то. — Знаешь, сколько всего было. И болезнь, и братья, и Юрген, а потом…  
— Марио, мы сегодня стадо ведем, Юрген распорядился. Собери нам еды, пожалуйста, — попытался переключить поваренка Роберт. Чудо, о котором он молил, все-таки произошло: Марко воспринял Марио почти естественно, да и Марио пока не демонстрировал всех граней своего дара, и все выглядело просто как встреча двух старых друзей. — А когда вернемся, перед вечерней Марко с тобой посидит.  
— Хорошо, — серьезно кивнул Марио. — Я тогда вам самого вкусного соберу, хлеб готов уже. Держи!  
Он сунул корзинку в руки Марко, засучил рукава рясы, и, прежде чем Роберт успел хоть что-то сделать, запустил руки прямо в огонь.

Яблоки застучали по полу, Роберт едва успел перехватить Марко.  
— Стой, — прошипел он на ухо отчаянно бьющемуся в его руках послушнику. — Ничего с ним не будет. Стой и смотри.  
Действительно, Марио спокойно достал из печи камень, на котором лежала готовая разрумяненная лепешка, будто не чувствуя жара, снял хлеб и переложил на чистую холстину, затем смазал камень тут же зашипевшим горячим маслом, разложил очередную порцию теста, и убрал камень обратно в печь.  
— Ох…  
— Яблоки рассыпались, — совершенно искренне расстроился Марио. — Стойте, соберу сейчас.  
Марко смотрел во все глаза, как Марио работает совершенно здоровыми руками, и тяжело, прерывисто дышал.  
— Это… это…  
— Это чудо, — так же свистящим шепотом сказал ему Роберт, на всякий случай не разжимая рук. — Самое настоящее божье чудо. Он не колдун, не ворожей, не исчадье ада. Если бы я не знал его, мог бы сказать, что он почти святой, но я его знаю…  
Марио тем временем собрал яблоки обратно в корзинку, водрузил ее на край длинного стола, повернулся к печи, налетел лбом на висевший рядом чугунный ковш и обиженно вскрикнул.  
— …но я его знаю, так что ты прав был сегодня — он блаженный.  
Марко стал дышать полегче, Роберт осторожно его отпустил. Марио, не обращая внимания на своих гостей, деловито собирал в очередную корзинку немного мяса, свежего хлеба, небольшой мешок соли, несколько перьев лука, тяжелую пузатую кринку молока и пяток яблок. Потом задумался, хлопнул себя по животу, и достал из кипящей воды пару яиц.  
Марко опять дернулся, но на этот раз молча.  
— Ты вечером придешь, да? — спросил Марио, поднимая голову.  
В его словах было еще что-то: невысказанное, больное, давнее, и Роберт почувствовал неожиданный укол под сердцем. Он так привык, что тайны в этом монастыре есть у всех, и напрочь отказывался верить в наличие тайны и у этого белокожего светлоглазого паренька, который казался Роберту слишком хорошим для тайны. Но тайна там была, да не простая, а общая тайна с Марио. Все, связанное с Марио, не могло быть простым — Марио создавал сложности, Марио был сложностью.  
— Я приду вечером, — твердо пообещал Марко. — И ты мне все расскажешь.  
Он легко подхватил корзинку, и первым направился к выходу. Роберт последовал за ним, а Марио остался.

Некоторое время шли молча, а потом Марко остановился.  
— Мы хоть правильно идем? — спросил он, полуобернувшись.  
— Правильно, — Роберт коротко кивнул. — Сейчас вон за тем сараем направо, через яблоневый сад, и мы у коровника. Давай спустимся с холма и поговорим, хорошо?  
— Да уж, — согласился Марко. — Поговорим.  
В саду работали братья Бартош и Юлиан. Где-то радовался тихий голос брата Мирослава. Роберт обогнал Марко почти около хлева, кивнул смиренно сидящему рядом Аркадиушу, и принял из его рук посох со связкой колокольчиков на конце. Серогривые овцы, услышав звон, сонно встрепенулись.  
— Ночь хорошо прошла, — сказал Аркадиуш кротко. — Хорошего дня тебе, брат.  
Роберт свистнул вислоухого сенбернара Гроша, и тот лениво потрусил в сторону южных ворот — там холм, на котором располагался монастырь, имел самый пологий уклон. Овцы послушно потянулись за собакой, Роберт подгонял их пастушьим посохом, солнце начинало припекать, а Марко стоял рядом, держа двумя руками тяжелую корзинку со снедью. Все вокруг подсказывало Роберту, что сегодня еще может быть неплохой день.  
У южных ворот сегодня дежурил брат Мануэль. Он приветливо махнул им рукой, отворяя ворота, и Грош потрусил вперед, подметая пыль с утоптанной дорожки. Роберт свистнул, собака навострила уши и басовито залаяла в ответ. Они шли вперед. Солнце выпарило ночную росу, овцы дисциплинированно трусили к низине, и через добрых три сотни шагов, через еще один холмик и переправу через студеный ручей, они вышли к широкому заливному лугу, ограниченному с одной стороной невысокой рощицей, а с другой — очередным холмом. Роберт свистнул еще раз, собака остановилась, зевнула и потрусила к редколесью — метить территорию. Овцы сначала бестолково блеяли, а потом разбрелись по лугу.  
— Пойдем, — Роберт воткнул посох в рыхлую землю. — Они отсюда никуда не денутся.  
Возле деревьев стояла небольшая сторожка — скорее сарай, добротно сколоченный из толстых досок.  
— Грозу переждать, — пояснил Роберт на невысказанный вопрос Марко, открывая дверь в сторожку. — И днем от солнца прятаться. На, кстати, возьми.  
На столе лежала шляпа, сплетенная из желтой высушенной соломы, и Роберт кивком указывал именно на нее.  
— Зачем?  
— Голову чтобы не напекло, — отозвался Роберт ворчливо. — Марио тебя, конечно, вылечит, но хочешь ли ты, чтобы тебя лечил Марио?  
Марко сложил корзинку с едой на стол, оглядываясь. Деревянная лежанка, шерстяная ткань, сложенная вчетверо на ней, стесанный стол, распятие на стене, в одном углу глиняный таз и кувшин, в другом — кованый сундук — вот и весь скарб.  
— Мы нашли Марио по дороге из Иерусалима, — Роберт говорил глухо. — Юрген нашел. Вытащил из песка, вытянул наружу, взял с собой. Это был долгий путь домой после долгого пути туда, с ранеными, с людьми в лихорадке, с умирающими лошадьми и с этим чумазым найденышем, который только на всех сверкал глазами и ничего не говорил, ни слова, никому из нас. И вот уже в самом конце, до порта оставался всего один дневной переход, мы уже мысленно дома были, но началась песчаная буря. Нас заносило так, что Юрген сказал — спасет только чудо. И ты не поверишь, Марио вдруг вытянулся, поднял голову, зашептал молитву — мы не молились уже, не могли, а он верил, верил так искренне, что чудо случилось. Сначала прекратилась буря, потом нас подобрал караван, идущий к морю, потом нашелся корабль, который взял нас на борт… Большие и маленькие чудеса, вроде двойной радуги в ясный день, или нечувствительности к огню, или разговоров с животными — это все Марио. Из-за его веры, абсолютной непоколебимой веры в Господа и в Юргена. Это чудо, но чудо опасное — узнай кто посторонней, ему не будет житья: или запрут где-то, или объявят колдуном и сожгут, или еще что… И он не дурак, правда. Он умнее нас всех. Он искренней. Простой. Он — творение Господне. Все это стоит того, чтобы его защищать.  
— Да уж, только инквизитора вам и не хватало, — Марко вздохнул.  
— Зачем он приехал? — Роберт взял себя в руки.  
— Я не знаю, — Марко прикрыл глаза. — Мы с ним у Кракова встретились, дня три назад. Ему нужен был провожатый, а я от монастыря святого Павла Отшельника шел сюда.  
— Ты послушник при краковском монастыре?  
— Я вообще не послушник, — Марко вздернул голову. — И не монах. Мне нужно было тебя найти, Роберт Левандовски, которого в гвардии прозвали Роберт-Четыре-Удара, и я тебя нашел.  
— Что? — Роберт повернулся и опасно прищурил глаза.  
— Гжегож Крыховяк и Камиль Глик шлют тебе здравницу и во имя старых долгов предупреждают — шведское войско собирается, передовой отряд видели на границе, через день, может два, они будут в Ченстохове. В твоем монастыре хранится самая значимая икона польского царства, и вряд ли они захотят просто посмотреть.  
— Иисусья тряпка! — Роберт разжал кулак.  
— Вот-вот, — согласился Марко. — И еще инквизитор.

Хабьера Алонсо Олано много лет назад в дорогу погнало желание найти Господа. Из родного цистерцианского монастыря под Наварро он уехал в Сантьяго де Кампастелло — поклониться мощам святого Иакова, потом через Испанское королевство и Французское королевство в Рим, оттуда — снова в Испанию, не считая короткого приключения в Константинополе, о котором брат Хавьер не рассказывал никому, даже своим исповедникам. Везде его ждали церковные книги, скриптории, списки. О, брат Хабьер видел много книг, и, возможно именно поэтому, во время очередного возвращения он был удостоен встречей с главой церковного трибунала. Все было просто — епископату нужен был человек, хорошо знающий Священное Писание. Человек, который мог бы ездить по отдаленным монастырям и проверять, правильно ли переписываются книги, нет ли ошибок, что тянут за собой невинные души в ад. Любознательный брат Хабьер, полжизни проведший в дороге, подходил для этой цели лучше всего, и, конечно же, брат Хабьер согласился. Поручение не шло вразрез с его собственными поисками, дорога споро ложилась под копыта лошади и смирному вьючному ослику, да и монастырский устав ему уже был в тягость.  
Брат Хабьер искал Бога в битве, но нашел только боль и страдание. Брат Хабьер искал в книгах, но там были туманные рассказы о чудесах, обещания райского блаженства, но более всего — адских мук, ибо все мы грешны, и Господь в великой мудрости своей дал нам жизнь, чтобы молиться за грехи наши. Брат Хабьер был в море, в горах, он объездил сытые речные долины и суровые северные деревни, и нигде не было Бога, вокруг всегда были только люди.  
Злые и добрые, мудрые и глупые, искренние, скрытные, честные, скупые, завистливые, отзывчивые… Люди проходили мимо или оставляли следы в душе, но Бога в них не было, и брат Хабьер продолжал искать.  
На Ясной горе ему нравилось. Здесь было по-особенному спокойно. Светлая икона со шрамами от гуситских сабель на щеке смотрела не сурово, но понимающе. Монахи работали молчаливо и споро, не каждый за себя, но все вместе. Настоятель вел себя тихо и скромно, но не заискивал, не лебезил. Он показал брату Хабьеру нехитрые монастырские постройки: старый храм, хлев, кузницу, махнул рукой туда, где располагались кухни и кладовые. Рассказал, что братья ухаживают за старым яблоневым садом, делают из воска свечи, вьют пеньковые веревки, делают глиняную посуду — в общем, ни в чем не нуждаются во славу Божию, и брат Хабьер как-то сразу ему поверил. Сейчас, сидя в тихом светлом скриптории и переворачивая листы расписного Евангелия, он вчитывался в знакомый текст и чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Небо середины лета было высоким и ярким, ласковый ветер ничем не напоминал о давешней грозе, а мирные звуки обычной жизни, доносившиеся из-за открытого окна, только добавляли покоя в исстрадавшуюся поисками душу брата Хабьера.  
— Привет, — неожиданно прозвучало над ухом.  
Брат Хабьер вздрогнул и резко повернулся.  
Перед ним стоял невысокий монашек в свободной рясе. Капюшон был откинут, русые волосы, светлые глаза и румяные щеки указывали на его принадлежность к немецким княжествам.  
— Ты не пришел на завтрак, и я решил, что ты голодный, — пояснил монашек, протягивая вперед блюдо, накрытое вышитой салфеткой. — Братья часто засиживаются за книгами, особенно если уходят сюда сразу после Утрени, поэтому я приношу им завтрак. Вот и тебе принес.  
— Спасибо, — ошарашенный Хабьер принял блюдо из рук паренька. — Ты очень быстро ходишь, брат...  
— Брат Марио, — монашек улыбнулся. — Извини, что напугал, я тихо хожу. Братья привыкли уже, а гости меня не видят почти, я все в кухнях больше.  
Хабьер кивнул, не зная, что еще сказать. Его вечная дорога отточила чувство опасности, на которое он полагался безошибочно, и вот сейчас он не чувствовал абсолютно ничего, кроме благодарности.  
— Ладно, — брат Марио кивнул своим мыслям. — Это ничего. Если захочешь, приходи ко мне как-нибудь. Придешь?  
— Наверное, — кивнул Хабьер.  
— И поесть не забудь, — Марио погрозил ему пальцем, легко повернулся на носках и действительно очень тихо пошел к двери.  
Хабьер нахмурился было, но потом с удивлением понял, что действительно зверски голоден, и повернулся к блюду, на котором был собран простой, но в то же время сытный завтрак — несколько вареных яиц, свежая лепешка, половинка луковицы, тонкие полоски вяленого мяса и небольшая глиняная кружка теплого отвара, от которого остро пахло шиповником.

Роберт почти без движения сидел на пригорке перед сторожкой. Овцы присмотра не требовали, разморенный Грош дремал в тени, а Марко устроился на сухом пне, который Аркадиуш приволок из леса на прошлой неделе. В светло-коричневой рясе и в широкополой пастушьей шляпе он казался лесным духом, ожившим ночным кошмаром, но никак не благочестивым монахом, коим, в общем-то, он и не был.  
— Зачем ты надел рясу?  
— Камиль посоветовал, — тот же последовал четкий ответ. — Послушником путешествовать проще — люди часто жалеют божьего человека, да и внимания не так привлекаешь — на Ясную гору часто собираются, но до нее редко доходят, так ведь говорят?  
— До нас тяжело добраться, — Роберт вроде бы ответил, но прозвучало как-то невпопад. — Ты их видел? Шведов? Это орденские или солдаты короны? Сколько их? Только конные или пешие тоже? Обоз?  
— Я их не видел, — Марко качнул головой, тень от шляпы расплескала солнечный свет по светлому подбородку и тут же загасила обратно. — Я Камилю должен, поэтому пошел. Гжегош достал мне коня и ночью вывел из Познани. Когда я уходил, одна нерадивая птичка щебетала, что шведы обойдут Краков стороной, но собираются они на святое место посмотреть и себя показать. И еще спрашивали, в какой стороне Ольштын, а в этих местах кроме вашей обители нет ничего.  
Марко говорил торопливо, иногда проглатывая окончания слов.  
— В Кракове я нашел монастырь святого Петра-Отшельника, переночевал там, чтобы совсем правдоподобно выглядело, и уже уходить собирался, а тут этот инквизитор. Шведы, человек из церковного трибунала... слишком много совпадений, а в совпадения я не верю!  
— Ну, это, с Божьей помощью, поправимо, — Роберт усмехнулся. — Как думаешь, на много ты их опередил?  
— Дня на два.  
— Плохо. Хорошо. Тут надо подумать.  
Роберт, как всегда в минуты крайних душевных потрясений, начал говорить короткими рубленными фразами, но Марко это ничуть не расстроило. Он мирно сидел на солнце, вокруг него цвело неброскими полевыми цветами поле, в сторожке ждала своего часа снедь.  
— Где ты познакомился с Камилем? — вопрос вырвал Марко из благодушного созерцания полевых цветов.  
— На корабле, — охотно отозвался он. — Хотел в детстве уплыть далеко-далеко, вот мальчишкой и сбежал из дома в Висмар, там всегда нужны матросы, ну и... Мы, кстати, вместе с Марио вместе ходили, он уже тогда ругался так, что у боцмана уши вяли. «Золотая пчелка», наше судно, перевозило сукно, когда на нас напали морские разбойники. Но для таких целей Камиль и был в составе команды. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так дрался, а он только посмеялся надо мной и сказал, что в его десятке все такие. Тогда я и узнал про тебя. Про тебя, Якуба, Лукаша, Гжегоша и остальных. Потом как-то Камиль спас меня от шальной стрелы. Потом он перешел на другой корабль, но его уроки и его истории остались со мной. А потом я встретил его в портовой таверне Висмара, а это же совсем на границе со Шведской Померанией, так что... Я второй месяц в дороге. Сначала добрался до Гжегоша, потом вот до тебя. Ты совсем не такой, как я думал.  
Роберт тяжело вздохнул.  
— Все мы когда-то гонялись за иллюзиями. Ты пересек половину Европы, я вот добрался до Святой земли. Жаль, что ты не получил того, зачем шел.  
Марко посмотрел на Роберта как-то странно, но ничего не ответил, а Роберт не придал этому значения. Нужно было добраться до монастыря, переговорить с Якубом, решить, что делать дальше. Но пока он мог только ждать. Ах, если бы не инквизитор...

Стадо они пригнали на час раньше оговоренного Юргеном времени: не слишком рано, чтобы не вызывать подозрений, но и так, чтобы успеть разнести весть о шведах по монастырю. Роберт шепнул что-то Мануэлю, тот кивнул, расторопно закрывая ворота на тяжелый засов. В яблоневом саду весело переговаривались Бартош и Юлиан, но Роберт искал не их. Он серьезно посмотрел на Мирослава, потом со значением ему кивнул.  
Марко нес пустую корзинку. Несмотря на неприятные новости пообедали они с большим аппетитом, тем более еда была чудо как хороша, и теперь Марко почти не замечал те едва заметные знаки, которые Роберт оставлял на своем пути: долгий взгляд, тихое слово брата брату. Пока они дошли до хлева, пока устроили овец на ночь, наполнив ясли холодной водой из чистого ручья, уже часть братьев знала, что что-то идет не так, и то, как Роберт делал это, у вострого и решительного Марко вызывало восхищение.  
Он был хорошим притворщиком, этот Роберт Левандовски, Роберт по прозвищу «Четыре удара». Марко не совсем понимал, почему и Камиль, и Гжегош сходились во мнении, будто «что Роберт, что твое полено — все один черт». Марко видел обеспокоенного, глубоко чувствующего человека, переживающего за своих друзей. Марко видел хорошего бойца, хладнокровного и решительного. Но Марко не видел монаха. Страстей, сомнений и боли в этих ясных голубых глазах хватило бы на десяток костров, и Марко теперь даже был благодарен негаданно свалившемуся на него инквизитору: он собирался залезть руками в пламя, и ничего не могло ему помешать.  
— Я отнесу корзинку Марио и заодно с ним поговорю, — Марко тронул Роберта за рукав.  
— Найду тебя после Вечерни, — Роберт кивнул ему. — И потом познакомлю с остальными. На ночь постарайся отпроситься от инквизитора бдением возле Богородицы: надо, чтобы ты рассказал остальным то, что тебе передали Камиль и Гжегош, слово в слово. Может быть, мы что-то упустили.  
И они разошлись в разные стороны — Марко, пряча улыбку под капюшоном, ушел к кухням, а Роберт поспешил в направлении кузни, надеясь, что Якуб там.  
Но Якуб нашел его первым.  
— Нужно поговорить, — бросил он Роберту. — Иди к себе, мы скоро подойдем.  
Роберт не стал спорить. Время споров еще не пришло, и, с Божьей помощью, они справятся. Если бы Роберт дал себе время подумать, он бы понял, что впервые за этот долгий день вспомнил о Боге. Впрочем, если бы Роберт подумал об этом, он бы решил, что Господь простит ему, как и всегда.

Якуб выслушал новости спокойно. Лукаш за его спиной поморщился, но большего себе не позволил.  
— Ему можно доверять?  
— Он знает, как меня называли в армии, — Роберт пожал плечами. — Он ссылается на Гжегоша и Камиля. Он, в конце концов, отбил мой удар утром, пока я тренировался под яблонями, а такому его мог научить только кто-то из наших.  
— Гордыня — грех, — напомнил ему из угла Нури, белозубая улыбка блеснула в полумраке комнаты.  
— Сейчас не время демонстрировать то, что ты читал Святую книгу, — Якуб против воли улыбнулся. — Но что мы будем делать? Если бы не было инквизитора, мы бы спокойно могли готовится к обороне...  
Дверь мягко стукнула, на пороге показались брат Тони и брат Томас. Похожие на отражения друг друга в кривом зеркале, они одинаково подняли руки в приветствии и одинаково уставились на сидящего Роберта.  
— Миро сказал, что случилась беда, — Тони смотрел своими нездешними глазами на всех, кто собрался в келье Роберта, и взгляд его пробирал до костей, как изображения на константинопольских иконах. — Тевтоны в двух днях пути. Нужно укреплять стены и приготовиться.  
— Инквизитор, — напомнил Лукаш отрывисто.  
— Эту проблему можно решить, — Томас покачал головой. — Судя по всему, святой трибунал давно не видел его у престола церкви, а письма... письма могут приходить от кого угодно.  
— Не стоит шутить с инквизитором, — Лукаш покачал головой. — Что он делает? За ним наблюдают?  
— Конечно, — Сами прикрыл глаза ладонью. — Сын церкви целый день провел в доме книг. Кто-то из братьев даже принес ему обед, чтобы не отвлекать достопочтенного от великой мудрости вашего пророка. Я не видел вошедшего, но дома книг сын церкви не покидал до самого вечера. А потом прозвонили к вечерней молитве.  
Якуб хотел было что-то спросить, но Сами приложил палец к губам.  
— Нас он не видел, брат. Мы можем быть неслышными и невидимыми глазу, если захотим, а в этот раз мы очень хотели. Илкай с Месутом, они готовят стрелы. Мы думаем, они скоро понадобятся.  
— Значит, каждый займется своим делом, — Тони сложил руки на груди. — Мы подготовим наш дом к войне, вы разузнаете все о противнике, а наши тихие братья будут присматривать за инквизитором.  
— Юрген?  
— Миро все ему расскажет, — Тони улыбнулся. — Ни у кого не вызовет подозрения беседа отца-настоятеля с братом-экономом. К вечеру все будут знать и все будут готовы.  
— Amen, — заключил Роберт в наступившей тишине. Он был рад, что обошлось без спора.

Марко сидел на широкой лавке в углу кухни и слушал красочные рассказы Марио про его приключения.  
— ...потом море успокоилось и стало так красиво, я давно не видел, чтобы так красиво было, представляешь?  
Марко оставалось только кивать да грызть обязательное яблоко, на проверку оказавшееся удивительно сочным. Марио здесь нравилось. Его странная болезнь отступила. Люди, которые его окружали, было для Марио светом в окне, и он искренне рад был им помочь во всем, начиная от приготовления пищи и заканчивая мелкими бытовыми чудесами, которые Марио называл «разностями».  
— Привет, Марио, — Якуб приоткрыл дверь. — Нам нужно поговорить с твоим другом, но через четверть часа мы тебе его вернем.  
Марио обернулся, подозрительно прищурился, но, не найдя в лице Якуба ничего крамольного, важно кивнул.  
— Сегодня карпы в сметане! — объявил он значительно. — Очень надеюсь, что вам понравится!  
Марко улыбнулся приятелю и пошел за Якубом, который в своей темно-серой рясе казался тенью тени.  
Они устроились в погребе, среди копченых окороков и мешков с зерном: Лукаш, Якуб и Роберт стояли, Марко сидел перед ними, и свеча на железном подсвечнике томно оплывала с одного бока.  
Марко рассказал все заново: про Камиля, про Гжегоша, про шведов, которых он не видел, но слухи о которых бежали впереди, обгоняя даже Марко.  
— Откуда ты знал, где нас найти?  
— Камиль сказал, что это шведы и они идут на Ясную гору, якобы поклониться иконе Пресвятой Девы — так говорили капитаны, которые отказались везти тевтонских рыцарей в Висмар. Камиль решил, что это неспроста, особенно когда услышал, что у одного из них есть кнут...  
— Златан! — Лукаш вскинулся как борзая, учуявшая дичь. — Вот почему Камиль послал кого-то с вестью. Златан Ибрагимович, приемыш шведской короны, самый злой из рыцарей тевтонского ордена! Насколько ты их обогнал?  
— В Кракове было примерно два дня — они не нашли корабль, поэтому поехали по суше. Но из-за инквизитора пришлось ехать медленнее, и по моим прикидкам уже завтра они будут в Ченстохове.  
— Значит, и мы там будем, — Якуб пожал плечами.  
— Нет, — лицо Роберта исказилось. — Если это Златан, он вас узнает. Я пойду.  
— Один не пойдешь, — Якуб тоже поморщился, словно вспомнив что-то очень плохое. — По одному разведчики не ходят.  
— Я пойду, — Марко почесал в затылке. — Меня не знает вообще никто, да и в город мы не заходили. А инквизитору я нужен был только как провожатый, так что не хватится он меня и днем.  
— Но?..  
— А...  
— Хорошо, — решил Якуб за всех. — Выйдете за час до Утрени, как раз только светать начнет, зайдете в город.  
— В этом? — Марко потрепал себя за рукав рясы.  
— В мирском, — Якуб улыбнулся. — Бог простит.  
— Да куда ж он денется, — проворчал Роберт, но спорить не стал.

Главная дорога от монастыря до города начиналась из северных ворот, а они выскользнули через восточные, и брат Роман задорно подмигнул, бесшумно закрывая за ними створки. До Бдения оставалось еще около часа, и в обычное время все бы в монастыре уже спали, но весть о скором прибытии шведского отряда пробудила в братии какой-то нездоровый энтузиазм. Роберт и сам не ожидал от себя, насколько близким оказался ему мир, и как легко он перестал быть монахом в полной мере, и как легко он снова стал разведчиком. Или он просто маскировался под монаха, ожидая в засаде очередных неприятностей? Их маскировка была нехитрой, но вместе с тем вполне понятной — два крепких крестьянина с корзинами идут в город продавать результаты своего труда на рынок, поэтому и пришли к воротам затемно, чтобы успеть занять места в первом ряду. Марко бережно нес корзинку яиц, у самого Роберта были яблоки. Их одежда была простой, латанной, в меру грязной, а волосы прикрывали цветные платки и бесформенные соломенные шляпы.  
Над горизонтом уже висело молочно-розовое марево, которое предвосхищало скорый рассвет, лес по обеим сторонам дороги еще спал, но тревожное предчувствие будущего дня уже набухало, зрело последними мгновениями густой ночной тишины.  
— Почему Якуб и Лукаш не смогли пойти? — Марко быстро приноровился к размашистому шагу Роберта, и теперь с любопытством смотрел на попутчика.  
Роберт вспомнил тот далекий бой: Якуб, которого достала стрела, и Лукаш, заслонивший друга от конного всадника, выставив предплечье вперед, а кнут Златана Ибрагимовича, десятника шведской армии, распорол ему кожаный наруч — благо меч Златан потерял раньше в горячке поединка. Лукаш отделался шрамом, у Якуба появилась доля секунды прийти в себя, но друг друга эти трое запомнили накрепко.  
— Они с Ибрагимовичем встречались уже, — коротко ответил Роберт. — И мирной эта встреча не была. Если Златан их увидит, то поймет, что они здесь не просто так. Если в обители они — то нахрапом обитель ему не взять. Пусть уж шведы думают, что пришли воевать в простой монастырь, и тогда у нас есть шанс на то, что они захлебнутся внезапным напором.  
— А если нет? — голос Марко утратил легкие интонации.  
— Если нет, кто-то из братьев выведет всех, кто не может держать оружие, подземными ходами, а мы постараемся задержать Златана на столько, насколько нас хватит.  
— Мы?  
Роберт повернулся.  
— Ты же не уйдешь, — сказал он, полувопросительно-полуутвердительно наклонив голову. — Я знаю тебя второй день, и уже сейчас могу сказать, что ты не уйдешь, даже если Якуб выдумает десятки причин для этого. Даже если мы попросим тебя защищать Марио. Даже если напомним, что это не твоя война, и все долги Камилю ты уже отдал.  
— Марио сам кого хочешь защитит, — Марко был зверино серьезен. — А вас я, конечно, не брошу.  
— Я так и думал, — кивнул своим мыслям Роберт. — Только мы сражаемся за Господа и за себя, а за что ты будешь драться?  
— За свободу, — Марко вздернул подбородок. — Потому что никто не должен приходить в чужой дом и диктовать, как кому жить, любить и верить.  
Дальше до города оба не сказали друг другу ни слова, да и слова больше не были особенно нужны, все, что Роберт хотел знать, он уже узнал.

— Три десятка конных, — Роберт сидел на низком трехногом табурете и тер правую бровь. Голодный Марко пожирал холодную курицу, которую ему передал заботливый Марио. Якуб и Лукаш слушали его, стоя плечом к плечу. — Четыре вьючные лошади. Походные латы примотаны к седлам. Двигаются легко, видно, что не устали. Из оружия видны мечи и арбалеты. В городе говорят, что паломники ордена Тевтонских рыцарей едут по святым местам, но, похоже, что это разведка боем: они ищут слабые стороны, ищут, где тонко.  
— Военная кампания?  
Лукаш кивнул:  
— Похоже на то. Следующим летом королю стоит ждать беды. Если сейчас они не обломают зубы.  
— Но зачем им монастырь? — Марко утер губы. — Серьезно, что тут такого особенного?  
Троица бывших разведчиков посмотрела на него с нескрываемым удивлением.  
— Икона Пресвятой Девы написана евангелистом Лукой, — пояснил Якуб Марко, словно с дитя разговаривал. — После Вознесения Христа на апостолов снизошла благодать, и они получили возможность творить чудеса и нести слово Божие всему миру. Наша икона написана в Иерусалиме, и... да разве ты не видел?  
— Я видел, — кивнул Марко. — Но все еще не понимаю, зачем ради этого штурмовать монастырь. Они же не сарацины!..  
Нури в углу многозначительно закашлялся.  
— Прости, — повинился перед ним Марко. — Я не хотел.  
Роберт слушал их вполуха, попутно поражаясь, насколько легко Марко принял наличие мусульман в обители. Их было немного: легкий Нури, улыбчивый Сами, незаметный и кроткий Месут, порывистый и едкий Илкай. Спасенные там и спрятанные здесь, они не потеряли веру в своего Пророка, но к своим исконным врагам относились, как к братьям, и участвовали в жизни монастыря наравне со всеми. Просто не важным был их цвет кожи, и Марио как-то сказал, что любовь человеческая есть самое большое чудо на свете, и глядя на то, к одни собираются защищать других, Роберт начинал это понимать. Не верить разумом, но разуметь сердцем, а Марко, видимо, сразу родился с этим знанием, и с истовой верой, и с неожиданным пониманием, что и как должно быть в этом мире. Роберту даже было немного жаль, что когда все закончится, Марко с ними не останется.  
— Они придут сюда за святыней, — говорил Якуб спокойно. — Придут и попробуют взять ее по праву сильного, потому что если у них получится, то тогда так же они могут взять и нашу страну, и ничего их не остановит, ни законы человеческие, ни законы божьи. Поэтому мы должны им помешать.  
— И как-то отвлечь инквизитора, — напомнил Лукаш. — Потому что если мы будем обороняться всеми имеющимися у нас силами, нас сожгут. За укрывательство на освященной земли неверных, за блаженного колдуна и за англичанина, который переписывает библию с латыни на старосаксонский. В общем-то, сейчас в Риме сжигают и за меньшее.  
— Зато точно понятно, что делать, — Якуб пожал плечами. — Идите отдохните, у нас есть еще полдня и вся ночь. А я пока переговорю с Тони и Юргеном. Раз уж мы будем воевать, мне бы хотелось иметь парочку запасных планов. Так, на всякий случай.  
— На Аллаха надейся, а верблюда привязывай, — значительно согласился Нури.  
Марко не выдержал и засмеялся.

Хабьеру казалось, что воздух звенит от напряжения. Он проснулся неожиданно, вокруг стояла темная, чернильная ночь. Хабьер вознес хвалу Господу, запалил лучину и принялся составлять письмо в Рим. Он уже решил, что Ясной Горе в депеше будет отдано несколько строк, причем тон намеренно был достаточно холодным. Посланник церковного трибунала лучше всех знал, как алчно высокие чины реагируют и на хулу, и на здравницу, поэтому, чтобы защитить такое славное место от следующего легата, ему нужно было сделать так, чтобы епископат не заинтересовался.  
Он уже почти составил письмо, когда в дверь тихонько кто-то поскребся. Недоумевая, кто мог к нему прийти, Хабьер задул лучину, на всякий случай проверил кинжал в рукаве и только потом открыл дверь. На пороге обнаружился брат Марио, и глаза его блестели в темноте совершенно по-кошачьи.  
— Так и знал, что ты не спишь, — удовлетворенно сказал он. — Пошли.  
— Куда? — Хавьер не понял, но послушно вышел из кельи.  
Строго говоря, брат Марио оказался почти единственным, с кем Хавьер в обители вообще разговаривал. Остальные братья своего общества ему не навязывали, лишь отвечали на вопросы, когда он к ним обращался, и все. Хавьер привык, что в монастырях хранят свои секреты, но здесь он был удостоен только беседы с настоятелем, короткой прогулки по территории монастыря и знакомством с братом-библиотекарем Оливером, который выглядел как разбойник с большой дороги, и Хавьер подспудно опасался лишний раз дышать на то, что он читал, так что единственной его связью с людьми оставался Марио — он принес в скрипторий еду еще раз, вечером, рассказывал, какой была проповедь отца-настоятеля. Впрочем, была еще одна тема — что сегодня на ужин, но этой беседой, как Хавьер понял, Марио удостаивал вообще всех встреченных им на пути. И вот сейчас, на исходе второго дня (или в начале третьего, это еще как посмотреть) Марио оказался на пороге его кельи, и с решительным видом тянут растерянного Хавьера в непроглядную темноту. Самым удивительным было то, что Хавьер послушался и пошел.  
— Все спят, — шепотом делился с ним Марио на ходу, ловко обходя видимые только ему неровности дороги — Хавьер вот например чуть не упал пару раз. — Это правильно, нужно спать и видеть сны, чтобы хорошенечко подготовиться к новому дню.  
В голосе Марио было столько удовлетворения, что можно было решить — спокойный сон братии его прямая заслуга. Хавьер усмехнулся своим мыслям, скоро осенил себя крестным знамением, проходя мимо собора, но Марио не дал ему задуматься, а повел дальше, мимо тихих конюшен, где спали лошади, мимо загадочного яблоневом сада, который уже начал потихоньку погружаться в туман, чуть дальше — к укрепленной части стены. Ловко, ну кошка, не иначе, вскарабкавшись по приставной лесенке, Марио сел на каменную стену, свесив ноги вниз, и приглашающее похлопал по каменной кладке рядом с собой. Чувствуя себя не самым умным на свете человеком, Хабьер полез следом.  
— Смотри, — сказал ему Марио, и запрокинул голову.  
Хабьер посмотрел. Весь горний мир упал на него сверху, с размаху, наотмашь. Хрустальное кружево необычайно ярких созвездий танцевало причудливый танец. Постоянно вспыхивали звезды, такие близкие, какими Хабьер их ни разу не видел — не в горах, не в море, не в Риме, и все вокруг было таким нереальным, что слова кончились совсем.  
— Чудно, правда? — негромко спросил Марио, потом подумал, и сам себе ответил. — Чудно.  
— Спасибо, — совершенно искренне ответил ему Хабьер.  
— Иди спать, — посоветовал Марио беззлобно. — А я еще посижу, посмотрю. Красиво.  
Спалось Хавьеру в ту ночь удивительно хорошо.

Последние два дня были для отца-настоятеля не самыми простыми. Инквизитор не требовал особенного внимания, но Юрген на всякий случай попросил Сами и Нури приглядеть за ним, а сам отправился разбираться с насущными делами — лето выдалось урожайным, и брат Мирослав просил его составить список первоочередных задач, на которых братии следовало сосредоточиться. Ночная гроза не оставила следов на монастырских постройках, но сено для скота стоило все-таки перебрать. Стивен просил у него помощи — некоторым пассажам он не мог подобрать значения, и Юрген, тихонько пробравшись на конюшню, застрял там на добрых три часа, до хрипоты споря со Стивеном о трактовке Страшного Суда. Стивен, хоть и знал, что Инквизитор находится в монастыре, совершенно не предавал этому никакого значения, хотя его учителя сожгли на костре во славу Божию, и Юргена, например, это все очень расстраивало.  
— Чему быть, того не миновать, — усмехался Стивен, обмакивая остро наточенное гусиное перо в киноварные чернила, а Юрген, вспоминая об опасном госте, богохульно ругался себе под нос.  
Опасный гость, впрочем, все время проводил в скриптории, никуда не отлучаясь. Юрген почти поверил, что все еще образуется, когда на излете второго дня к нему подошел Мирослав и сжато рассказал о тевтонцах. Вспыхнула и погасла в глазах Юргена покаянная горечь, он секунду молчал, а потом спросил у Мирослава, что сделано и кто предупрежден.  
Оказалось, знает Тони, Томас, тройка разведчиков и монашек, оказавшийся не монашком, а присланным вестником, явившимся на Ясную Гору из-за старых долгов.  
— Мы не хотели говорить, пока не будет всех новостей, — пояснил Миро, пряча глаза долу. — Ты же знаешь, мы самостоятельные — когда есть возможность тебя не тревожить, предпочитаем справляться собственными силами.  
Юрген мог бы напомнить ему несколько не самых удачных битв, которые начались именно с того, что кто-то понадеялся на собственные силы и упустил синицу из руки, но вовремя одумался — сделанного не воротишь, да и не ему судить своих подопечных.  
Приняв решение — спорное, сложное, тяжелое — удалиться от мира почти девять лет назад, когда от трех сотен осталось три десятка людей и полдюжины сарацин, когда на руках у него висел Марио, а дома ни у кого из них не было, Юрген вспомнил о заброшенном монастыре павлинов, который после нашествия гуситов не то чтобы пустовал, но требовал к себе лучшего отношения, и в его голову пришла странная, но вместе с тем спасительная мысль.  
Тогдашний настоятель принял постриг страждущих, и так воины стали монахами, смиренными отшельниками, которые живут скрытно и просто, смиряя тело и душу после изнурительного паломничества к Святой Земле за истиной. С телом проблем не возникло — солдаты по натуре, монастырский устав они приняли легко, а вот с душой все никак не получалось: они задавали слишком много вопросов, на которые у Юргена не было ответов.  
Впрочем, он так любил их, что не хотел для них ничего иного.  
И вот теперь тевтонцы. Поблагодарив Мирослава и передав ему несколько распоряжений, в большей степени касающихся сохранения припасов и организации работы на ближайшие несколько часов, Юрген на час заперся в своей келье и вышел оттуда уже точно знающим, что нужно делать.  
Весь следующий вечер у него заняли разговоры с братьями — поодиночке и группами. Он дотошно, спокойно и уверенно излагал то, что по его мнению они должны были делать, и монахи, в одночасье ставшие воинами снова, теперь слушали его, не задавая вопросов.  
К самому зениту ночи Юрген охрип, устал, почти валился с ног, но был уверен, что они обязательно выстоят.  
И тогда на пороге его кельи появился Марио. В руках у Марио было огромное блюдо, заполненное едой, а в глазах у Марио была святая уверенность в том, что Юрген сейчас, немедленно все это съест.  
Отступать было некуда. Юрген справился.

В келью к инквизитору Марко снова не пошел. Он был уверен, что назавтра отбрехается от всего, да и если шведы выступят завтра, никакой нужды в объяснениях и не случится, а тратить время на бесполезные занятия Марко Ройс всегда почитал неразумным.  
Нельзя сказать, что он не верил в Господа — верил, конечно, но без той покорности, которая оказалась присуща его новым знакомым, и без детской наивности, которой в полной мере обладал Марио. Марко просто жил, не откладывая до страшного суда то, чего бы ему хотелось, а последние спокойные часы перед завтрашним непростым днем ему хотелось провести рядом с Робертом.  
Роберт сидел в своей келье и чистил свой длинный, в две ладони, кинжал.  
— Мы всегда были разведчиками, — объяснил он, хотя Марко ни о чем не спрашивал. — Арбалет да нож, вот все мое оружие. На мечах Тони сильнее.  
— А как же знаменитые четыре удара? — Марко лукаво улыбнулся, разминая затекшую спину.  
— Это не для благородного боя, — Роберт дернул уголком рта. — Это для дисциплины, скорее. Ну и так, чтобы наверняка.  
Марко вспомнил, как увидел его впервые — смертоносный, сосредоточенный, без рясы, с каплями пота на шее.  
— А что еще у тебя для дисциплины?  
— Не ты, — Роберт тяжело вздохнул, откладывая оружие на стол. — Я бы спросил тебя, за что ты пришел сюда, но Господь наверное так пошутил надо мной...  
Марко тряхнул головой.  
— А Господь тут причем? — спросил он тихо. — Я тебя искал и я тебя нашел. Что тут непонятного?  
Роберт задул лучину, погружая келью в темноту. Марко хотел было сказать, что ему нужно видеть, Марко хотел было вдохнуть, Марко хотел засмеяться, но его губы оказались запечатаны совсем не братским поцелуем, и Марко утонул в огне.  
На корабле случалось всякое, Марко знал, что сейчас произойдет, но никогда в жизни раньше его так ни к кому не тянуло. Да, Марко себе Роберта придумал — того Роберта, из рассказов Камиля, но этот Роберт, живой и настоящий, с бронзовой кожей, светлыми глазами, рубленными фразами, этот Роберт был во много раз лучше того, придуманного. Этот Роберт был настоящим. Он укусил Марко за губу, он запутался в рясе, он толкался в руку, он был жадным и требовательным, этот Роберт, и Марко жалел только о том, что лучина не горит и он не может все это еще и увидеть.  
Впрочем, он умел довольствоваться тем, что имеет, и был рад тому, что чувствовал.  
Кожа Роберта — молоко и мед, Марко ладонями изучал карту шрамов под тихие комментарии — сарацины, шведы, саксоны, наваррцы, фламандцы. Стоны Роберта — колокольный звон в во время пасхальной службы — ликование и восторг. Вкус Роберта на языке — соль и пот, и тяжесть плоти, и горячий жар в паху от каждого прикосновения, каждого вздоха, каждого запретного поцелуя. Марко не думал о грехе — не было грехом то, что сейчас с ними происходило, а что думал Роберт, до поры до времени оставалось при Роберте.  
Плоть к плоти, дыхание к дыханию, боль и познание соединились в одном ликующем крике на двоих, и Роберт упал на Марко сверху, а Марко ошарашенно думал, что желание его сбылось — он по локоть увяз в костре по имени Роберт Левандовски и совершенно не собирался отступать.  
— Спасибо тебе, — сорванно прошептал Роберт. — Спасибо, что ты нашел меня.  
А через секунду они уже спали. Как по волшебству.

Между Бдением и Утреней в обитель оказалась полна деловитого возбуждения. Выспавшиеся монахи что-то куда-то сосредоточенно несли, передвигали с места на место, тут и там слышались возбужденные голоса и довольный смех. Хабьер тоже поддался этому радостному настроению, помогая румяному Бартошу перенести стесанные доски к южной стене монастыря, а потом столкнулся со стоящим посреди двора братом Мирославом, который с величественным видом руководил передвижением скарба.  
— Доброго утра, брат, — чинно поздоровался брат-эконом. — Затеяли тут большую уборку. Прости, что отвлекли тебя от святых книг. Я постараюсь, чтобы после обеда никто не беспокоил тебя.  
— Рад хоть немного отплатить Ясной Горе за гостеприимство, — Хабьер слегка наклонил голову. — Но, кажется, время Утрени. Настоятель скажет сегодня слово?  
— О, да, — брат Мирослав тонко улыбнулся. — Настоятель скажет.  
Он сделал приглашающий жест, и Хабьер, отряхнув руки, пошел к храму.  
В небольшом, кажется, помещении, собралась вся обитель.  
Утреня — одна из самых красивых служб, и Хабьер, стоящий в окружении братьев, затянул давно въевшиеся в память слова, сейчас, впрочем, наполненные смыслом. Хабьер славил Господа, и, может быть впервые, чувствовал Господа рядом с собой.  
Настоятель стоял перед алтарем, за ним тихо улыбалась Святая Дева, и громкий, раскатистый голос наполнял словами объем храма от мощеных плит до самого купола.  
Настоятель говорил с братьями о свободе, которую Бог даровал своим детям, о борьбе, которую грешные души ведут каждый день, и о неизбежной победе, которая достигается не только слепой верой, но и действием: осознанным, осязаемым, разумным. Настоятель напоминал, что Господь велик в великой мудрости Его, но решения человек волен принимать сам, и в этом его спасение, ровно как и проклятье.  
Все сказанное находило живейший отклик, и Хабьер, как и остальные, ловил каждое слово, как величайшую драгоценность.  
— Amen! — торжественно прозвучало над сводами главного монастырского храма, и братья подхватили этот клич — уже не церковный, а, скорее, боевой.  
— Amen! — выкрикнул Хабьер вместе с остальными.  
Ему остро захотелось испросить у отца Юргена разрешения остаться в монастыре еще на какое-то время, уже не в качестве посла высокого трибунала, но как брата, и, постепенно укрепляясь в этом своем желании, Хабьер решил, что после Вечерни обязательно об этом с настоятелем поговорит.  
Служба закончилась, братья подходили за наставлением, и каждому отец Юрген говорил несколько слов. Дошла очередь и до Хабьера.  
— Я надеюсь, ты нашел то, что искал, брат, — отец-настоятель смотрел на своего гостя с совершенно непередаваемым ощущением.  
— Даже больше, чем я рассчитывал, — честно ответил Хабьер. — Могу я испросить разговора сегодня вечером?  
— Вечером? — Юрген слегка улыбнулся. — Отчего же нет? Конечно, мы поговорим.

— Сейчас не нападут, — Тони сидел на корточках, привалившись спиной к стене и закрыв глаза. — Незнакомая местность, монастырь на холме. Они, конечно, очень наглы, но не безумны. Ближе к обеденному времени, когда, по уставу, братья должны собраться в трапезной. Не исключено, кстати, что в подлеске сейчас их разведотряд. Стадо сегодня не выводили?  
— Большая уборка же, — Лукаш сделал неопределенный жест. — Аркадиуш и Бартош делают вид, что вычесывают овец, а на самом деле сносят припасы в дальние кладовые. Хорошо, что инквизитор на своем месте, за ним следит Илкай. Эмре с Нури, Сами готовит стрелы, Месут занимается своими мазями, но это он впрок. Я решил ему не мешать.  
— Хорошо, — Тони удовлетворенно кивнул.  
— Мы так и будем ждать, пока они начнут? — Якуб, привыкший по роду службы к быстрым, упреждающим нападениям, с трудом переносил ожидание неминуемой атаки.  
— Мы будем ждать, — терпеливо пояснил ему Томас. — Потому что начать должны они. А мы выйдем, как и договаривались: по пять человек на склон, чтобы никто не прошел с тылу. Стрелы и арбалетные болты с ночи спрятаны в траве, там же мы оставили фляги с чистой водой — на всякий случай. Резерв остается за стенами. Если они обломают о нас зубы, кто-то должен будет подлатать оставшихся, а если прорвутся — то продержаться, пока все, кто должен, покинут монастырь подземными ходами.  
— Все сделаем так, как решено, — Лукаш сжал предплечье Якуба. — Нужно ждать — значит, будем ждать.  
Тони открыл глаза.  
— А где Юрген?  
— Он к Марио пошел, — Якуб криво улыбнулся. — И если ты спросишь, где Роберт, я тебе не скажу. Был с восточной стороны, проверял укрепления. Новенький с ним.  
— Хорошо, — Тони позволил себе совершенно неуместную сейчас улыбку. — Повезло Роберту с новеньким. Да не переживайте, братья. Мы еще повоюем.  
Со стены послышался тихий свист — Бастиан жестом показал, что от леса отъехали конные всадники.  
— Надо же, самоубийцы, — с деланной веселостью заметил Томас.  
— Ну, им же хуже, — в голосе Тони сквозила явная сталь. — Тогда за дело. И постарайтесь все вернуться, поняли?!  
Лукаш коротко кивнул, и они с Якубом заспешили к восточным воротам. Тони переглянулся с Томасом, знаком показал Бастиану, что он все понял, и поспешил в противоположном направлении — его место сегодня было у ворот западных.

Хабьера отвлекла от Евангелия от Матфея странная, противоестественная тишина вокруг. Обыкновенно, в это время он улавливал голоса братьев, спешащих в трапезную, шум молота от кузни, скрип дерева, лай собак — простые, понятные звуки, из которых складывалась простая понятная жизнь, но от наступившей тишины Хабьер почти оглох. С некоторым усилием разогнув затекшую спину, он аккуратно закрыл книгу и медленно спустился из скриптория в монастырский двор.  
Там никого не было. Только утром полная деятельных, улыбающихся людей обитель сейчас казалось оставленной без присмотра, покинутой, и только ветер приминал к земле траву возле хозяйственных построек.  
Хабьер с шумом выдохнул, проверил кинжал, спрятанный в рукаве, и поспешил к той лесенке на стену, по которой они с Марио забирались ночью.  
Картина, открывшаяся ему, оказалась хуже того, о чем он мог подумать.  
У подножья холма выстроились в ряд конные всадники с копьями наизготовку. Монахи, сменившие рясы на практичную одежду воинов, живым щитом заслоняли собой обитель. Впрочем, на склонах стояли не монахи, но солдаты, готовые защищать свой дом, спокойные, уверенные в своей правоте. Хабьер вспомнил утреннюю проповедь и внутренне взвыл. Выходит, они все знали, но по каким-то причинам не посчитали нужным доверить инквизитору свои горести.  
Над конными рыцарями в тяжелых латах развевалось знамя тевтонского ордена, Хабьер, прищурившись, узнал в самом рослом из них Златана Ибрагимовича — верного слугу шведской короны, и грязно выругался себе под нос.  
Он ни секунды не сомневался, что монастырь обречен — численное преимущество было на стороне шведов, но он и не колебался ни секунды, точно зная, на чьей стороне сегодня умрет.  
Время стоило дорого, Хабьер вихрем слетел со стены и направился в сторону конюшен, и на пороге нос к носу столкнулся человеком, которого меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть.  
— Ты?! — непроизвольно вырвалось у Хабьера.  
— О, смотри-ка, и правда инквизитор, — пробормотал Стивен.  
С той жаркой душной константинопольской ночи он мало изменился, Хабьер узнал его сразу, хотя, наверное, с тех пор просто не мог его забыть.  
— Ты?! — Хабьеру казалось, что он начнет убивать прямо сейчас, и рука сама потянулась к кинжалу, но прозорливый Стивен схватил его за плечи и хорошенечко встряхнул.  
— Давай потом подеремся, — предложил он, криво улыбаясь. — Если захочешь. Сейчас пора этих малахольных спасать. У тебя оружие в келье? Пошли, заберем. Я лошадей как раз седлал.  
— Почему они про тебя ничего не сказали?  
— Потому что знали, предъяви они меня тебе, ты тут все немедленно спалишь, — буркнул Стивен. — Они же не знали, почему.  
— Надо было тебя тогда сжечь, — самому себе сказал Хабьер, и Стивен улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Надо было, а теперь поздно. И поторапливайся, ты же не хочешь пропустить все самое интересное?  
Собрались они быстро. Стивен утащил запасную куртку Хабьера, тот пробовал протестовать, но потом бросил, и во двор они вылетели полностью готовые к любым неприятностям, но тут на их дороге оказался Марио, который стоял, уперев руки в бока. Отчего-то Хабьеру стало не по себе.  
— Где все? — требовательно спросил Марио.  
Стивен, словно против воли, указал ему за стену.

Противники стояли, не двигаясь, знамя тевтонского ордена трепал ветер. Защитники монастыря ждали удара, тевтонские рыцари ждали знака начать, и было в этом ожидании что-то странное, даже противоестественное, словно все застыли перед невидимой чертой, и любой резкий звук, да хоть свист даже, заставил бы каждую сторону сорваться в первом движении, а там… или поражение, или победа. В этой неизвестности состояла сейчас их жизнь, сжатая до границ небольшого, в сущности, пространства, покрытого ковром мягкой летней травы.  
Лукаш смотрел прямо перед собой, рядом хищно скалился Якуб, чуть дальше улыбался Марко, а Роберт, спокойный, что твое полено, непроницаемо глядел мимо. Лукашу чувствовал каждого из них, и ему не было страшно — Лукаш был ко всему готов. Он почти физически чувствовал напряжение, подвешенное в воздухе на тонком волоске, и за секунду до того, как все лопнуло, над холмом раздался возмущенный возглас, заставивший всех вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— А обед?!  
Лукаш закусил губу, узнав голос Марио. Он хотел закричать, хотел кинуться назад, но прежде чем хоть что-то успело случиться, холм затопил невыносимо-яркий белый свет. Лукаш прикрыл глаза.  
Мгновением позже он обнаружил себя в трапезной, за длинным столом, по правую руку от Якуба, где он и сидел обычно во время завтраков, обедов и ужинов. Во главе стола восседал потрясенный Юрген, рядом с ним были и растерянный Миро, и потерявший дар речи Хабьер, и все остальные. Лукаш осмотрелся, потряс головой — за столом действительно сидели все обитатели монастыря, переодевшиеся кто в обычные рясы, кто в родное восточное облачение, словно большой битвы и не было. Хотя, строго говоря, она на самом деле действительно не случилась.  
— А… где тевтоны? — глупо спросил совсем растерявшийся Хабьер.  
— Дома, — легкомысленно отозвался Марио, входя в трапезную с огромным противнем ароматного жаркого. — Их ведь наверняка тоже кто-то ждет на обед, да?  
— Да, Марио, — Юрген наконец-то справился с собой. — Спасибо, что позвал нас к обеду. Я уверен, все получилось очень вкусно.  
— Приятного аппетита, — лучезарно отозвался Марио, и скромно присел на краешек лавки.  
Лукаш вдруг понял, что очень сильно голоден.

Вечер выдался на диво тихим. Хабьер сидел на стене, на том же месте, что и ночью, лениво размышляя о чудесах. Закатное солнце окрашивало луг перед монастырем в королевский золотой цвет, а на горизонте ярко алым цветком распускалось закатное солнце.  
Внизу, возле храма, нисколько его не стесняясь, совершали свою вечернюю молитву сарацины. Стивен возле конюшни чистил лошадей, и лопатками Хабьер чувствовал на себе его внимательный взгляд. Марко и Роберт тренировались в яблоневом саду, Мирослав стоял на крыльце с озабоченным лицом, остальные братья отдыхали в кельях.  
Со спины раздался легкий шорох, и Хабьер повернул голову, точно зная, кого увидит рядом с собой.  
Марио выглядел довольным, как человек, который закончил трудную работу, и полностью удовлетворен плодами рук твоих.  
— Красиво, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом с инквизитором. — Кстати, все забываю спросить, а зачем ты к нам приехал?  
— Я искал Бога, — отозвался Хабьер рассеяно. Причина уже не казалась ему такой уж и важной.  
Марио некоторое время молчал.  
— Ты глупый, — наконец сказал он снисходительно. — Ты что, разве не знаешь? Бог есть любовь!  
И, оставив потрясенного Хабьера наблюдать за закатом, Марио ловко спустился по лесенке, неспешно направившись к кухням. Там его, наверное, давно уже ждал Юрген.


End file.
